


Sable Storm - Ch. 54 Draft.docx

by Tyrux



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Family Reunions, Gen, Golden route, Minor Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Spoilers, The King Dragon Canon-Adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: “Why did you do it, Gilbert?” Dimitri roared. “Why did you kill every last one of them?!”At the end of the road, Fódlan faces its fate.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Gilbert Pronislav, Gimurei | Grima & Lucina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Sable Storm - Ch. 54 Draft.docx

**Author's Note:**

> Necessary context: For awhile now, I've been throwing around the idea of a 3H/Awakening crossover in which Tiki flees a ruined future across time and space to Fódlan bearing a message: "Grima is coming."
> 
> But why start another lengthy longfic when I could write crack?

Dimitri coughed, wincing at the bitter aftertaste as ash and blood stained his gauntlet. Fhirdiad—his kingdom and his people—burned, the fiery hues painting the world in streaks of crimson light. A madman towered atop the chaos, his back turned—uninterested, uncaring.

“Why did you do it, Gilbert?” Dimitri roared. “Why did you kill every last one of them?!”

“To test the limits of your abilities,” Gilbert replied, turning to face the party. He scoffed, casting a lifeless gaze over the assembled forces. “If only you’d brought Annette with you. I would show her the true potential of my—”

He was cut off as the gleaming golden form of a Heroes’ Relic slammed into his midsection, sending him skidding across the blackened street. He rose slowly, clutching an arm and favoring one leg as he glared back at his attacker.

“Really, Annette?” he rasped. “Striking your own father?”

“You are NOT my father!” she spat, hefting Crusher over one shoulder. “My father may have left us, but he wasn’t a monster like you!”

Gilbert shook his head. “I’ve done all of this for you, my girl—for _all_ Agartha.” His form flickered, and slowly but surely Thales’ sunken visage took shape. “The Divine Dragon is coming, and when they are here…”

He trailed off, looking almost wistfully up at the sky—lungs intaking smoke and death like gasps of fresh air.

“At last. We will have our salvation.”

Thales turned then, looking Annette straight in the eyes.

“He died before you were born.”

All at once, Annette deflated, the fire dying in her eyes.

“...What?”

“Agartha will welcome you with open arms. Now, stand aside…” Thales raised one hand, and a shroud of dark magic gripped the stunned Annette, flinging her to a nearby wall. “...and let your father do his work.”

“There will be no salvation for your kind, Thales!” Dimitri declared, leveling his lance forward. “If your god should come, you will not live to see it. This ends today!” He turned back to his allies, his _friends._ “Are you with me?”

Edelgard met his gaze with her usual stalwart confidence. “This may not be our final battle. But today, one chapter of Fódlan’s blood-stained history will meet its end.”

“You already know I’m with you, Your Majesties,” Claude said. “But while we’re on the topic, if Thales is Annette’s dad and Edelgard’s uncle, does that make you two—?”

Aymr revved menacingly, and Claude quickly fell silent.

* * *

The battle was swift and brutal, the united ruling powers of Fódlan matching Agartha with every swing of an axe, every thrust of a lance. Together, inch-by-inch, their common enemy was routed, leaving their leader wounded and surrounded once more.

“It’s over, Thales,” Dimitri spat. “Surrender, and earn yourself a clean death.”

“I will open the Outrealm Gate!” Thales roared, raising his hands to the sky in rapture.

The world heaved, violet lightning striking the peaks of Fhirdiad’s pyres as a great darkness fell over the land. A single eye opened, and a titanic shadow descended upon the earth as if from Hel itself. The creature’s roar swept over them like a tidal wave as it perched above Thales.

“You fools!” he laughed, smiling broadly even as black blood seeped from his mouth. “The Divine Dragon has come! Now, with our assembled forces, death will be the final fate of the Fell Star’s insidious brood, along with all our enemies—”

A sickening _crunch_ echoed through the air, and Thales’ brief scream was quickly silenced.

 _“Disgusting,”_ Grima hissed. Its cloaked avatar descended from beneath the shadow of the dragon’s wings, pale features twisted in a frown. _“Lucina!”_

Rings of orange light burst into view, and the figure in question dropped to her knees as she materialized. “Mother.”

_“Do all the humans of this world taste so vile? You are meant to be my herald, why would you not warn me of such a thing?”_

“My apologies,” she quickly murmured. “That man was an Agarthan, they have lived without sunlight for generations.” She paused for a moment. “Perhaps salt would help?”

_“Salt.”_

Byleth’s eyes lit up. Cooking happened to be something she understood well. “It’s often used to enhance a dish’s flavor.”

 _“Indeed,”_ Grima pondered. _“Salt… where would one find enough salt fit for the Fell Dragon?”_

Claude shrugged. “Maybe there’s a world that’s… all salt. Just all the way to the core. Somewhere _really_ far away. You could go there, get all the salt, then eat us all!”

The Wings of Despair, The Breath of Ruin, The Fell Dragon Grima… sighed in exasperation.

 _“I miss your father, Lucina,”_ Grima rumbled. _“I miss him a lot, I’ll be back.”_

The heavens cracked and thundered once more, and the darkness retreated—a solemn silence falling over the assembly.

From off to the side, Tiki nodded appreciatively. “That sure was a Sable Storm alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Want some insight into the method behind the madness? Join the Fanfiction Treehouse discord server and give me a shout:
> 
> <https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a>


End file.
